


Tomato Soup to My Soul

by LaughingFreak



Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dorks in Love, Implied Haruno Sakura/Mikasa Ackerman, Implied Uzumaki Naruto/Yuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke has been dropping by the diner regularly for a while and Sakura decides enough is enough: ask the damn cook out!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Okumura Rin
Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tomato Soup to My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crossover pairing that snuck up on me (as they all do) and I really like it. There'll definitely be more to come of this pairing in this verse.
> 
> And yes, it's yet another series that I'm adding. I'll add more oneshots as they come to me, like I do any other series.
> 
> There'll probably be more series soon, too, because a I just can't help myself, guys. I like doing oneshots and making them inter-connected as a series. It's a thing my brain does.

It was getting to be a regular occurance and his best friends were getting more than a good laugh out of it. He doesn't know why he let them come with him like a complete moron that didn't understand that his friends were going to have something to say the whole time. It's gotten to the point that Sakura and Karin have actually teamed up against him.

Naruto and Suigetsu have, blessedly, not gathered their forces together on him, they were enough on their own. The two still didn't like each other and he actually couldn't be more than thankful for that for once. He doesn't know why his two female friends couldn't still hate each other...well, not hate, but at least not stand each other.

Kakashi was the worst of them all, the bastard. The Uchiha doubts that anybody would love getting random texts night and day of links to blogs, websites, and videos on romance and sex. 'For future reference, just in case', he had told him. It was beyond embarrassing and horrific to have your brother's ex-boyfriend sending things like that on almost a daily basis. It made Sasuke want to bleach his brain after realizing that the things Kakashi was sending him were possibly things that he had done with his brother.

Goddammit. Gross.

Juugo was officially his favorite friend and he will go to every one of his friend's favorite exhibits at the zoo over and over again for being the best friend a guy can have.

"Is your boyfriend here?" said Sakura, teasing with a smirk. 

Sasuke glared. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be!" said Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke turned his glare to him. "Shut up, dobe."

The diner was slow this afternoon, but it usually was on Wednesdays. It's why he always chose to come on those days. Not because he was able to see the cute cook with dark blue hair and a bright grin that also happens to be a really good cook and a bit of a dork. Not at all. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he could come in here and talk to him when he comes out to the front on Wednesdays to talk to his own twin brother and then by chance get to talk to the guy himself. _Not at all_.

Okay, maybe it did.

Sakura put her hand on hsi shoulder and said, "Sasuke, you've been coming here every Wednesday at the same time for two months. You need to ask him out and stop being creepy."

Naruto snickered and both Sasuke and Sakura kicked him under the table. "Ow!" The blond rubbed his poor shin with a whine.

Sasuke hoped the dobe bruised. 

Just as Naruto was about to say something Sasuke's head snapped to the door leading to the kitchen as it pushed opened. Out came the cute cook himself, apron a mess and a grin on his lips. He carried a tray with a bowl on it. When his eyes found the lovestruck Uchiha it made Sasuke straighten in his seat and give a small smile in return.

"And you said I was bad with Yuno; you have the dopiest look on your face, teme," said the blond.

"Shut up, dobe!" hissed Sasuke as the cook walked over to their table.

Naruto grinned. "Asshole."

Sasuke glared at him. "Dead last."

Sakura kicked them both under the table to shut them up just in time for the cook to reach their table and set the bowl down in front of Sasuke.

Okay, so Sakura was second best friend. At least she was a better wingwoman than Naruto was. Fuckin' disaster that dobe is.

"Hey, Sasuke! Tomato soup is the house special today, so it's discounted." The cook leaned in and mock whispered, "And I put extra diced tomatoes in it for you."

Sasuke smiled softly as he looked down at the soup. It was thicker than normal. "Thank you, Rin."

Rin beamed at him, a soft blush dusting his cheeks that Sasuke missed, but Sakura did not. Neither did Rin's twin. "Ah, you're welcome. It's no big deal, though." Rin bit his lip before getting a hold on himself. "So, how are your classes? You said you had a project for one of them, right?"

From a booth across the room the cook's twin was watching Sasuke and his brother, as he usually did. It did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. "It's due by the end of the week, but working with a group isn't something I'm fond of." He took a spoonful and tasted the soup with a hum. "Delicious, as usual."

Rin blushed, but the smile on his face was so bright and happy that if he had a tail it would be wagging. Sasuke just wanted to pepper his face with kisses and hug him. "You always say that, but thanks."

"You're a good cook. You've never made me a bad meal." And it was true. Everything that he's had that Rin has made has always been delicious or good.

The cook looked away, embarrassed but smiling. "Thanks." He looks at his brother and then his attention is back on Sasuke. "I better see Yukio before I get back to the kitchen and let you be with your friends." He pat him on the back. "Good luck on the rest of your project, Sasuke, I know you'll pass!"

And then Rin was walking over to his twin and Sasuke watched him go.

Naruto snorted and Sakura grabbed the Uchiha's wrist to get his attention. Her green eyes were serious. "Sasuke, if you don't ask him out before we leave today I am going to get Mikasa and her cousin Levi to help me kick your ass and make sure that Kakashi tells you explicit details of what his sex life was like with Itachi for being a dumbass."

The look on Naruto's face mirrored his own, horror and fear. Honestly, Sasuke couldn't tell you which one he feared more: the ass kicking or the trauma and never beimg able to look his brother in the eye again. Sakura's girlfriend was fierce and freakishly strong, kind of like Sakura, except it came naturally to Mikasa unlike the pinkette. If anything he's heard about Levi is true then there would definitely be some broken bones involved. All three of them, though? That's a trip to the hospital he didn't want to explain to his family.

' _How did you end up in the hospital?'_

_'You see, funny story, it all started with a cute guy that was great in the kitchen...'_

His father would be so annoyed and his mother and Itachi would snicker every time he walked by.

Add to that the threat of getting details on Itachi and Kakashi's highly probable active sex life when they were together was just added mental trauma on top of the physical. 

It was cruel.

Her grip tightened to where it was almost painful. "Do you understand?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Sasuke nodded, shuddering.

She didn't let go. "Say 'yes'."

Sasuke gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Sakura smiled and released her iron grip, patting his wrist before pulling her hand back. "Good boy."

Goddamn, Sakura could be scary.

The blond made a the motion for whipping and added soundeffects, giggling. Sasuke kicked him under the table again with a glare and Sakura smirked, proud.

With a sigh he glanced at the blue haired cook as he ate another spoon of soup. Well, not that he'd admit it out loud, but even he knew it was pathetic to be coming here, same time, same day. It made him look like a stalker, he supposed, or like Hinata, and that was unacceptable. What was even more unacceptable was him wanting to run and avoid possibly being rejected and hope his two best friends would catch up to him too quickly.

He watched Rin interact with his twin and one of the things he liked about the cook was how close he was to his brother. Sasuke was close to his own and he knows that's something they would always agree on is that they love their brothers, no matter how much they may argue with them. It made him wonder how close he was to the rest of his family.

Family was important to the Uchiha, even if their name was synonymous with business tycoons.

Rin glanced back at Sasuke and the two made eye contact before both of them looked away, blushing and flustered.

Sakura squealed and Naruto laughed. Yukio pursed his lips.

It was as Sasuke was about done with his soup was when Rin decided to say his goodbyes to his twin and walked away. Just as he was walking past their table Sakura gave another kick to Sasuke, this one hard enough to make the items on the table rattle and for Sasuke to groan.

Oh yeah, he was going to have a very bad bruise there when he wakes up in the morning.

She smiled sweetly at him, sugary and honey sweet, and Sasuke immediately steeled his nerves and called out to the cook. "Rin!"

Rin turned around and looked back at Sasuke, head tilted slightly. "Yeah? Did you want more soup?"

"Would you like to go on a date this weekend?" he blurted out, blushing and embarrassed. "With me?"

Rin became a flustered mess as well, but the smile he beamed at him had Sasuke's heart galloping at a rapid pace. "Y-Yeah! Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Sasuke's little, spiteful heart filled with assholery filled with the fluffiest feelings. His heart could have stopped and he would have died a very happy man. "This Saturday at seven?"

"Great!" Rin gave a sheepish look at how loud he was in his excitement when some of the diner's patrons looked at him. "Uh, yeah, definitely. Saturday at seven. Wanna meet here?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Okay. See you Saturday?"

"Yeah."

When Rin turned around to go back to work there was a skip to his step that Sasuke was more than proud to put there. Rin was excited to go on a date with him! He was happy and it was because of him. He'll take pride in that.

Rin gave one last smile and wave before he disappeared behind the kitchen door. The Uchiha was on cloud nine.

Until Naruto ruined his moment.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Shut the fuck up, dobe."

Naruto just grinned and Sakura laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of kicking under the table and glaring in this fic, huh xD


End file.
